


Cliche

by Amuly



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-03 23:11:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wants to have sex on a lift; Ianto thinks it’s pathetically cliché.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cliche

The rubber gloves came off of Ianto’s hands with a snap. As he stood, pushing himself upright from his squatting position, he surveyed the office building. Not a thing out of place - thanks to him. “Jack?”

Jack’s head appeared in a doorway. Was that…the copy room? Ianto rolled his eyes. He’d have to get Jack out of here quickly. They didn’t need a repeat of the blowfish incident. “Ianto?”

“I’m all done in here. The rat…thing…” They hadn’t managed to ID the alien on sight, but it was about the size of a rat, and vaguely resembled one. Except for the different color and the decidedly amphibian nature of it. Which is why, Ianto presumed, it had been swimming around in the water cooler. “Probably needs to get to water sometime soon.”

Jack bounded over, threading his way through desks and chairs with deft ease. “Well, give it some water from the cooler for the ride home.” His grin broadened. A small frown tugged at Ianto’s mouth. He knew that grin: it never ended well for him. “Make sure and give it _plenty_ of water. Who knows: we could end up stuck in traffic or chasing weevils, and we wouldn’t want the poor guy to die.”

Ianto hummed noncommittally, raising an eyebrow. But he did as Jack requested, filling up the tank that the rat-thing was in with water from the, freshly changed, water cooler. As he straightened, he saw Jack glancing around the office, a familiar glint in his eyes. “Hey, Ianto, you know-”

“No, Jack.” Ianto pushed past Jack and made his way toward the lifts, tank sloshing and overbalancing him to one side. “I’ve got a lot of paperwork to try and force you to do, and I need to set up some sort of environment for our new resident back at the hub.” Feet stomping on the ground alerted him to Jack’s hurried approach.

“Alright, alright, fine.” A hand snuck out and squeezed Ianto’s arse, causing him to jump slightly, sloshing more water of the side of the tank. He glared at Jack, who was grinning back madly. “But you have to make it up to me later.”

“Don’t I always?” A single arched eyebrow, and Ianto knew he had made a mistake. Jack’s eyes dilated, and shot down to land on Ianto’s lips. Ianto was going to have to get them out of there quickly, if they were going to avoid any indecencies. “Lift’s here!” Ianto cheerfully gestured at the open silver doors, waiting for Jack to go in first. He grumbled, but stepped inside. Ianto let out a sigh of relief. Almost out the door.

As the doors slid closed Ianto set the tank down, stretching his fingers. Whatever that alien was, it was a _lot_ heavier than a rat. Though the tank full of water probably wasn’t helping the weight…

An alarm went off, and Ianto snapped his head up. What had–? 

“Ianto,” Oh no. Jack practically _growled_ his name, and now he was looking at him like Ianto was a buffet. “I was wondering,” Ianto found himself pushed up against the back wall of the lift. One of Jack’s hands went to his belt, the other pressed against the wall next to Ianto’s head. He glanced over Jack’s shoulder to the front of the lift. He had pressed the emergency stop: that’s what the alarm had been.

“Ianto, have you ever had sex in an elevator?” His breath was hot against Ianto’s neck, and was followed by Jack’s teeth and lips. A whimper escaped Ianto’s throat. With Jack in such close proximity, emanating pheromones, and doing terrible, wicked things to his pulse point with his teeth, Ianto had already lost. 

“It’s a…tad cliché,” Ianto grunted out, even as Jack’s hand undid his belt and started on his trousers. 

“Cliché?” Jack’s hand came off the wall, only to thread itself through Ianto’s hair. A thumb stroked at his jaw line, and Ianto canted into the touch, entirely against his will. The movement served to give Jack better access to his throat, and he attacked it with renewed vigor. When Jack nipped at Ianto’s Adam’s apple, sucking hard on it a second later, Ianto knew he was done for. “One of my biggest fantasies. Hitting the emergency stop, fucking you into the wall…” Ianto’s trousers were now undone, and Jack snaked a hand inside. Ianto tried his best not to thrust wantonly into Jack’s hand, but his hips stuttered forward anyway. “I always wanted you to sit on my hips, legs wrapped around my back, but you could just turn around if you want.”

Damn it. Ianto grabbed Jack’s hair, pulling him away from his throat. He clashed their lips together, hands cupping Jack’s face. Jack reciprocated, one hand still stroking Ianto steadily, the other pulling Ianto’s face to him. Ianto ripped his lips away. “Lube?”

“Always.” Jack’s lopsided grin was so smug, Ianto had to kiss it off of him. As they kissed, Ianto pulled a hand away from Jack and shoved down his trousers, belt buckle hitting the floor with a thud. 

“Get your trousers off, Jack.” Ianto grumbled. He was trying to toe off his shoes so he could step out of his trousers. “We’ll do it the way you want.”

Jack didn’t need telling twice. Almost before Ianto had finished with his own, Jack’s trousers were around his ankles, erection jutting out from the bottom of his blue button-down shirt. “Come here,” Jack reached behind Ianto, slicking two fingers inside of him. 

“Ah, Jack.” Ianto canted back onto the fingers, clutching at Jack’s coat front as he opened him. He’d never tell Jack, but he loved this part. Loved that Jack had to take the time and care, every time, to open him up. Loved that Jack always did take the time, never entering him before he was ready. 

The fingers scissored inside of him, and Ianto moaned. “Come on, Jack. Just…”

Above him, Jack was shaking his head. “Not yet. One more finger.” 

With a groan of frustration, Ianto pounded a fist against Jack’s chest. He only chuckled, planting a kiss to the top of Ianto’s head. “Almost there,” a third finger entered Ianto, thrusting in and out. Ianto hissed at the temporary tightness, but then his body relaxed, accepting the intrusion. “See? Told you.”

“Where’s the…” before he could even ask, Jack was passing him the lube. Ianto squeezed some out in one hand, capping the tube and sliding it back into Jack’s greatcoat pocket. His hand wrapped around Jack’s erection, stroking it as he slicked it up. “Ready?”

Jack was already removing his fingers, wrapping his hands under Ianto’s thighs and hoisting him onto his hips. Ianto allowed himself a grin at how incredibly cliché they were being as he wrapped his legs around Jack: sex in a lift, honestly. But then Jack was pressing into him, blunt head of his cock burning as it forced its way past the first ring of muscles. Ianto moaned, head falling back and thumping against the lift wall. “Alright?”

Ianto nodded, eyes closed in pleasure. As Jack settled in, Ianto felt him shift forward, then start to lave attention on his neck. “Good?”

Ianto’s eyes snapped open, and he looked down at Jack incredulously. “If you ask that one more time, I’m pulling up my trousers and leaving with rat-frog over there.” Jack laughed. He kissed Ianto thoroughly, even as his hips pulled back and thrust into him. Ianto was forced to break the kiss, a gasp forcing its way past his lips. “Ah, Jack, yes…” Jack started a rhythm for the two of them, quick and fast. Ianto was grateful for it: they could take it slow when he was comfortable on a bed, not when he had a metal lift railing digging into his lower back.

“So you think…this is…cliché?” Jack managed to choke out breathily as he thrust. 

Ianto was positively proud with himself as he managed an eye roll, even as Jack snapped his hips up particularly forcefully. “Absolutely,” he mumbled. 

“So you’ve...never done…this?” 

Ianto groaned as Jack increased his pace. The only reason he wasn’t fisting himself right this moment was because he could tell Jack wasn’t that close yet. Instead, Ianto opted to occupy his hands by squeezing Jack’s biceps. “No self-resp…ah, fuck,” Ianto dug blunt fingernails into Jack’s arms as he angled his thrusts more carefully, brushing against his prostate. “There Jack, but, deeper…” With a massive shit-eating grin, Jack hauled Ianto into a better position, hips thrusting into him furiously. Ianto moaned, head lolling to the side, as Jack found his prostate over and over again.

“Jack, close….should I…” 

One glance at Jack’s face told Ianto he was close, too. He nodded, sweat falling from his temples and onto Ianto. “Close. Bring yourself off.”

With a moan of relief, Ianto wrapped a hand around himself, jerking in time with Jack’s thrusts. Just two thrusts later and he was coming into his hand, bearing down on Jack inside of him. Jack groaned, pained expression on his face. But he managed to hold out for a few more thrusts, before his fingers dug into Ianto’s thighs and he grunted his completion. 

Ianto could feel Jack’s legs shaking, so he quickly brought his own legs beneath him again, standing up. Jack snogged him thoroughly, before he let Ianto pull his trousers and shoes back on. “Thank you, Ianto.” 

He could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks under Jack’s praise. “Far be it from me to resist _you_ , sir, once you’ve decided we’re going to have sex.” 

As the two men straightened themselves, and each other, out, Jack’s brow furrowed. “What was it you were saying? About why you’ve never done this before?”

Ianto thought back, memory impeded by orgasm. “Oh. No self-respecting girl would do this.” He gestured at them. “And before _you_ , I only dated nice girls.”

Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto’s waist, grinning broadly. “I’m a nice girl.”

Ianto shook his head. “Not at all. Especially not if you wanted to have sex in an lift. Very trashy.”

Jack kissed him sloppily, then pulled back and slapped at the emergency stop. The lift started moving again, down to the lobby. “So…” Jack rocked back on his heels, watching Ianto carefully. “Does that mean you’re not a self-respecting girl, either?”

Ianto rolled his eyes. “After shagging you? You’ve completely ruined me, Mr. Harkness.” The lift dinged as the doors slid open. To his surprise, Jack grabbed the tank and started carrying it to the SUV. Ianto hurried after him. “You know, that doesn’t make up for the extra work I have to do because of you.” He nodded at the tank.

Jack frowned, hoisting the tank into the boot of the SUV, which Ianto had opened for him. “What extra work?”

Tapping away at his PDA, Ianto pretended to look put out. “Erasing CCTV footage from the lift.”

“But…” Jack continued to frown as they slid into the car together. “Wouldn’t you have to erase that footage anyway?”

Damn. The one time Jack acknowledges the extent of Ianto’s tasks. He glared down at the PDA, erasing the last of the CCTV footage in the office building. “Perhaps. But normally,” he tapped at a few more icons, then tucked the device away into his inside jacket pocket, “I wouldn’t have to send a copy of the footage to your computer at the hub.” As Ianto grinned smugly to himself, Jack sped them back to the hub. He’d like to think that Jack drove a little more recklessly than normal, thanks to him.

  


  


   



End file.
